Un error que no volveré a cometer
by SofiiDoo
Summary: Mi primer Challenge! Propuesto por JoeKS.Tardé un poco...Peor acá está! Espero que les guste :)


UN ERROR QUE NO VOLVERE A COMETER

FRED'S POV

Abrí los ojos con un bostezo y miré a mi alrededor.A mi lado estaba ía en la cabeza mi pañoleta atada como si fuera una vincha,y lo único que llevaba era mi camisa blanca y un mini short violeta que apenas le cubría una pequeña parte de los ía el cabello hecho un desastre y todo el cuello cubierto de chupones.A pesar de eso,nunca me había parecido tan é a ver el resto de mi habitación:las almohadas estaban rasguñadas y las plumas volaban por ropa y la de Daph estaban tiradas en cualquier pensé que lo de anoche hubiera sido tan..._salvaje_.Rogué porque mi papá aún no hubiera llegado de su viaje de negocios.

-Freddie...-escuché que susurraba somnolienta.

-Hola Daph-le respondí mientras abrazaba su delgada cintura-¿cómo estas?

-Bien,¿y tu?

-Bien...lo de anoche fue...-susurré mirando mi habitación de nuevo.

-Fue fantásticos-susurró con una sonrisa encantadora-te amo.

-Yo mas-le respondí antes de besarla en los me correspondió y nuestra lenguas comenzaron a batallar entre si amaba con locura,no podía ser tan coloqué sobre ella y comencé a pasar mis manos por sus piernas,provocando que un gemido saliera de sus embargo,ese dulce sonido fue interrumpido por el del timbre.

-Ve a abrir la puerta-me dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-Estamos muy ocupados-le susurré al oído antes de besarle el cuello.

-Vamos,abre la ser importante...-me respondió.Yo gruñí mientras me ponía de pie y salía de mi habitación.

Al abrir la puerta principal,me encontré con un tipo un poco mas grande que yo,con ojos verdes y pelo castañ ás de el había 7 cajas de cartón gigantes.

-¿Frederick Jones Jr.?

-Si ese soy yo-respondí-¿qué pasa? Más vale que sea importante porque estaba en algo muy importante con mi novia...

-¡Claro que es importante,amigo! ¡Te ganaste una dotación de 7 cajas de chocolate!-gritó con emoció voz me parecía insoportable-¡Solo debes firmar aquí!

-Si lo hago... ¿te irás de mi casa?

-¡Por supuesto!-respondió.Firmé al instante,quería ir arriba y hacer mía a Daphne (de nuevo).El tipo se fue y yo entré las escondí en un cuarto bajo llave porque recordaba lo que me habían dicho el día que conocí a Daph:_Por lo que mas quieras...¡no le des chocolate!_.

Pero al volver...la encontré mirando televisió ía con el mismo ''pijama'' improvisado.

-Qué te parece si...vamos a bañarnos juntos...-susurré en su oído.

-No...me bañé anoche antes de venir aquí-me respondió con una sonrisa me hizo poner cara enojada.

-Tu te lo pierdes...-dije mientras iba hacía el bañ duché rápido y salí con una toalla enroscada en la ruido sordo se escuhó desde una habitación í al lugar de donde provenía el sonido y vi con horror ¡que Daphne había descubierto el chocolate! Estaba sobre los envoltorios comiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en añ lo miró fijamente con ojos de locura y egoísmo.Y luego me miró a mi._Oh oh _pensé.

-¡No toques MI chocolate!-gritó-¡ES MIO!

-Da...Daphne...-susurré tratando de acercarme a gruñó y me dio la espalda-tranquila amor...

-¡MI CHOCOLATE!-gritó con cara de me asustó y salí corriendo de ahí.¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba ía que pedir ayuda pero...¿a quién? Scooby y Shaggy seguramente comenzarían a pelear con Daphne por el chocolate y Velma seguro estaría utilizando su mañana de sábado en ía consultar con el Sheriff...pero Bronson me odia. Después pensé en pedirle ayuda a...mis suegros.¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Tampoco estaba tan iban a preguntarme como era que su hija estaba en mi casa.Y porque había dormido ahí.Y porque tenía mi camisa y mi pañuelo.Y porque estaba despeinada y con el cuello lleno de chupones.

Tal vez podía pedirle ayuda a alguna de las hermanas de sería peor que llamar a sus las conocía desde que tenía 7 años.Y harían lo que le hacían a Daphne cuando hacía algo se reirían y burlarían por me regañarían.Y despues le dirían a su resolver este asunto solo.

Primero tenía que lograr que se le bajaran los niveles de glucosa en la sangre (N/A:no me pregunten como es que Fred sabe tanto).Busqué en ó una página que la canela bajaba los niveles de azúcar.¿Cómo rayos suministrarle canela? Pensé que el primer paso era ir a la é todo con llave,Daph podía llegar a escaparse.

Cuando volví entré en ía comprado la canela y una jeringa,porque no iba a poder dársela fá todo como antes,solo que con algunos envoltorios vacíos de chocolate en el había comprado mas chocolate para atraerla a mi trampa,algo que sabía hacer muy bien.

-Daphne...-susurré cuando ya tuve todo é la barra de chocolate en el piso,junto al otro montón y corrí para ponerme en posición para activar la trampa.

-¡CHOCOLATE! ¡PARA MI!-gritó con alegrí sentó a comer en el piso y yo tiré de la aro de soga la tomó por los tobillos y la dejó colgando de ó a moverse y a gritar.

-Tranquila,nena-le susurré tratando de é la jeringa con la canela líquida y se la inyecté en el pareció sobresaltarse y gritó de dolor-ya va a pasar,tranquila...

El efecto fue rápido,además de que estaba boca abajo y la sangre fluyó a su quedó dormida,aunque algo inconciente,al instante y yo la tomé en mis brazos para dirigirme a mi habitació acosté en mi cama y la acurruqué sobre mi ía la boca y las manos llenas con limpié como pude y la vi un ángel,la plena perfección,hasta con sus í la televisón en volumen bajo y estaban dando la película _Una Mente Brillante_.Casi al final,Daphne abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó tocando su cabeza-¿qué pasó?

-Comiste mi premio,una dotación de lo acabaste tu solita en menos de dos horas-respondí.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Bueno,la persona que tocó el timbre era un repartidor que me dijo que me había ganado escondí bajo llave y lo astuta...

-Dios,¿me descontrolé mucho?

-Si-asentí-en un momento pensé que ibas a matarme.

-Lo siento-respondió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada-¿qué hiciste para dormirme?

-Logré colgarte de cabeza y te inyecté dormida,medio inconsciente-le dije-fueron unos trucos que leí en fue difí será,sin duda,un error que no volveré a cometer.

Ella lanzó una carcajada y me besó con pasión.


End file.
